Beryudora
is the gigantic chimeric monster that appears in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. It is made up of countless monsters and aliens that the Ultras had fought throughout history, combined into a single being controlled by Ultraman Belial. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 4000 m *Weight: Immeasurable *Origin: Monster Graveyard History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Beryudora was Ultraman Belial's trump card in preventing the Ultras from returning the Plasma Spark to the Land of Light. After being defeated by Ultraman Zero, Belial called forth all his monsters from his Giga Battle Nizer, as well as some more that rested in the Monster Graveyard. Together, Belial and all the monsters came together to form a colossus known as Beryudora. Belial personally rode atop his creation, controlling it from above with the Giga Battle Nizer. Against the remaining Ultramen, EX Gomora, and the ZAP SPACY crew, Beryudora was unstoppable, effortlessly shrugging off every attack made by everyone. During the battle, Rei notices Belial's Giga Battle Nizer having been disarmed by Zero earlier in the battle. Using his own Battle Nizer, Rei causes all the monsters that make up Beryudora to riot against Belial's control, immobilizing Beryudora. With the opportunity, the ZAP SPACY crew fire the Pedanium Launcher from the Space Pendragon, Ultraman Leo and Astra fire their Ultra Double Flasher, Dyna fires his Solgent Ray, EX Gomora fires his EX Super Oscillatory Wave, Ultraman fires his Ultra-Slashes, Ultraman Mebius turns into his Burning Brave form and performs the Burning Mebium Dynamtie, and Zero uses the Plasma Spark to merge his Zero Sluggers into the Zero Twin Sword and attacks Belial directly with the Plasma Spark Slash. With Belial severely wounded and out of action, Beryudora collapses and explodes, followed by the Giga Battle Nizer. Trivia *Although Beryudora's subtitle and Belial claim that Beryudora is made of one hundred monsters, it is comprised of almost all the monsters killed by various Ultras, and he is actually made of over 300 Kaiju. **Beryudora is made up of more monsters than Belial can control with the Giga Battlenizer. *Beryudora's chilling appearance resembles that of Chernabog from Disney's Fantasia. *Beryudora was created with CGI and a giant puppet that is filmed close up. Body Parts Face *Ultraman Belial (Acts as Beryudora's brain) *Bemstar (Return of Ultraman Episode 18) Right Horn Left Horn Neck Body Back Left Arm Right Arm Powers and Weapons * : The multiple monsters that make up Beryudora's body can fire powerful yellow lasers from their eyes. *Multiple Monster Powers: The monsters that make up Beryudora can each function individually and use their own powers. * : Beryudora launches its own fist to the opponent. * : Beryudora launches a beam of energy from the forehead. BeryudoraInerno.gif|Beryudora Inferno MultipleMonsterPowers.jpeg|Multiple Monster Powers GigantoFist(Inaction).gif|Gigant Fist img_spa_2nd_beryudora01_04.jpg|Beryudora Death Buster Merchandise Beryudora Ultra Kaiju Series.jpg|Ultra Monster Series beryudora box cover.jpg Beryudora Ultra Monster DX.jpg|Ultra Monster DX BeryudoraUltraMonster500.jpg Gallery Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie beryu,SCREAM.jpg Beryudora fire.png image makakwmmddms.jpg|Closeup of some kaiju on Beryoudora imag jsjsjsjsse.jpg imagevfrnkefvjkv.jpg imagetgthrhrthehte.jpg imagebrgrbghbrghjog.jpg|Beryudora being finished by the Ultras Beryudora close up.png|More kaiju Painted Model Beryudora1.jpg Beryudora2.jpg Beryudora3.jpg Beryudora4.jpg Beryudora5.jpg Beryudora6.jpg Beryudora7.jpg Beryudora8.jpg Beryudora9.jpg Beryudora10.jpg Beryudora11.jpg Beryudora12.jpg Beryudora13.jpg Beryudora14.jpg Beryudora15.jpg Beryudora16.jpg Beryudora17.jpg Painted Figure Beryudora left.jpg Beryudora right.jpg Beryudora 7.jpg Beryudora 6.jpg Beryudora 5.jpg Beryudora 4.jpg Beryudora 3.jpg Beryudora 2.jpg DSC01258.jpg DSC01293.jpg Beryudora 1.jpg Miscellaneous Beryudora Scan.jpg Scan30003.JPG|A scan of Beryudora from 'Hero Magazine' Scan30001.JPG|Scans of the CGI model used for Beryudora Scan30002.JPG|Concept art for Beryudora scanned from a magazine Scan30004.JPG|Close ups of the model used for Beryudora scanned from a magazine bandicam 2017-02-15 22-24-20-040.jpg|Beryudora Depicted in Mega Monster Battle: RR img_spa_1st_beryudora01_01.jpg img_spa_1st_beryudora01_03.jpg img_spa_1st_beryudora01_04.jpg bandicam 2017-02-15 22-19-35-617.jpg img_spa_2nd_beryudora01_01.jpg img_spa_2nd_beryudora01_02.jpg img_spa_2nd_beryudora01_03.jpg 261px-Beryudora.jpg|Beryudora in an Ultra Zone sketch Category:Movie Villains Category:Fusions Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy